board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.725 / 48 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.536 / 33 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.480 / 25 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.447 / 17 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.410 / 67 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.317 / 52 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.222 / 50 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.202 / 47 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.166 / 78 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.164 / 45 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.148 / 39 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.148 / 31 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.138 / 44 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Portal 2 (9.132 / 40 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.100 / 27 votes) # Mega Man X (9.082 / 69 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.072 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Dark Souls (9.058 / 31 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.021 / 47 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.010 / 48 votes) # Paper Mario (9.005 / 52 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.995 / 62 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.968 / 58 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.954 / 11 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.953 / 41 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.947 / 42 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.930 / 65 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.920 / 45 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.915 / 73 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.905 / 35 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.892 / 14 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.890 / 40 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.883 / 31 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.854 / 35 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.833 / 21 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.830 / 20 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.823 / 60 votes) # Ikaruga (8.800 / 15 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.800 / 6 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.758 / 60 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.751 / 37 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.727 / 18 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # God of War II (8.720 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.679 / 58 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.672 / 47 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.672 / 47 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.663 / 11 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.628 / 21 votes) # Portal (8.627 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.608 / 23 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.585 / 20 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.583 / 18 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.500 / 26 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.500 / 19 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.490 / 31 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.483 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.470 / 34 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.469 / 39 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.466 / 30 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.445 / 35 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.440 / 30 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.407 / 14 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.400 / 16 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 20 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.375 / 20 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.370 / 44 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.369 / 36 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.364 / 25 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.355 / 63 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.332 / 43 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Crystalis (8.316 / 18 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.310 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.277 / 9 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.275 / 32 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.272 / 11 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.272 / 11 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.266 / 24 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.262 / 35 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.250 / 26 votes) # World of Goo (8.250 / 24 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.250 / 14 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.234 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.193 / 61 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (8.190 / 21 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Dead Space (8.180 / 21 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.168 / 58 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.167 / 128 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Cave Story (8.161 / 18 votes) # Mega Man Legends (8.156 / 16 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.152 / 19 votes) # Advance Wars (8.150 / 36 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.138 / 13 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.136 / 49 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.135 / 37 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.125 / 8 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (8.111 / 17 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.099 / 113 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.087/ 33 votes) # Half-Life (8.073 / 41 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.071 / 111 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (8.047 / 23 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.034 / 41 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Mass Effect (7.989 / 47 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.988 / 36 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.985 / 21 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (7.982 / 41 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.971 / 81 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.900 / 81 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.896 / 121 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Darksiders (7.886 / 15 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.882 / 28 votes) # Catherine (7.880 / 20 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.861 / 36 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.861 / 18 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 34 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.815 / 45 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.811 / 18 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.800 / 5 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.777 / 9 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.772 / 10 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.764 / 17 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.752 / 50 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.748 / 27 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.745 / 40 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Tetris (7.718 / 70 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.695 / 20 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.690 / 20 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.689 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.645 / 11 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.600 / 20 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.582 / 58 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.581 / 49 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.552 / 19 votes) # Ico (7.547 / 23 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.522 / 50 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # Torchlight (7.506 / 15 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.489 / 28 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.442 / 35 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.425 / 76 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.390 / 66 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.342 / 57 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # The Sims (7.333 / 27 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.322 / 36 votes) # Aquaria (7.312 / 8 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.284 / 39 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.206 / 29 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.178 / 14 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.174 / 31 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.122 / 9 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Chester (7.120 / 15 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.063 / 98 votes) # League of Legends (7.054 / 31 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 36 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.936 / 11 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Time Crisis (6.900 / 7 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # Golden Sun (6.804 / 48 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.788 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.754 / 37 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.741 / 31 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.740 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.740 / 27 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.673 / 23 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.636 / 19 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.630 / 13 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.625 / 16 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.600 / 47 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.600 / 12 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.589 / 29 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.566 / 27 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Asteroids (6.456 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.445 / 22 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.444 / 18 votes) # Mario Party (6.437 / 29 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Frogger (6.418 / 27 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.386 / 30 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.326 / 41 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.229 / 41 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Manhunt (6.171 / 14 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.082 / 17 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Space Invaders (6.028 / 35 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.855 / 36 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Myst (5.728 / 21 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.657 / 21 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.508 / 12 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.500 / 13 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.471 / 35 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.325 / 31 votes) # Excitebike (5.311 / 27 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (5.220 / 5 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.086 / 23 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.944 / 9 votes) # Pong (4.704 / 42 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.648 / 35 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # QWOP (4.502 / 36 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.014 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)